Love gone in the blink of an eye
by garnitime
Summary: Wally and Artemis were getting along however when Wally moves too fast how is Artemis going to react? This story takes place after the New years kiss they share , and will hopefully go through a long period of their relationship if I get enough material ready.
1. Chapter 1 Too Damn Early

It was early, Wally could tell by the blaring alarm clock that it had to be early. He looked up, eyes still fuzzy, and attempted to read the time.

"Jesus Christ," it was 6:25, he knew he had to get up, he had training with Dick, a.k.a. Robin, at 7; and he knew if he were to sleep in he would miss it. He threw his covers off, while sitting up in his bed. As he stood up only in his white and blue striped boxers showing off his chiseled abdomen and his other built features. He allowed his eyes to wonder to the left side of his room where he had a long trophy case that stretched almost the length of his wall. Looking at it reminded him of the souvenirs he had contained inside the case. All the memories of missions with the team, the League, and his mentor the Flash. The team had a case just like this in Mount Justice, but Wally had some of the less valuable souvenirs stored in his case.

As he was staring at the case he began to walk, and suddenly he began to fall. He was so drowsy that he did not even catch himself before he hit the floor. He had tripped on his Kid Flash suit he left on the floor.

"Wallace are you okay son?" he heard his father yell from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just tripped," he commented back.

"You know if you cleaned that room every once in awhile you might not trip every morning," His father chuckled.

"Hey...," Wally was starting to remember the past few days if had tripped every single day, because he believed his father was exaggerating, "You are right." Wally couldn't believe how clumsy he was in his own room. He shook his head in disbelief as he attempted to push himself up off of the ground, however there was a sharp pain that rattled through his right side.

"Well fuck that is new," he thought to himself. He crawled over the best he could to his bed so he could use the frame to help him up from the ground. After the struggle of standing up Wally made his way to his closet looking for something to wear on his way to the Central City zeta tube. As he was looking through his closet he noticed a grey sweater that caught his eye. As he started to examine the sweater his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. It had Gotham Academy written across the chest. Which meant it wasn't his. It was her's... it was Artemis's. God he must have accidentally taken it from the base when M'gann was doing laundry or something. He quickly found his red flannel to wear as well as a pair of jeans once he got out of the shower.

He was washing his red locks when she popped into his head once again. He really wanted to avoid the thought of the blonde for as long as he could. He had done so very well he hadn't thought much about her since a week after the incident which was almost a month ago now. But he finally broke the streak and it hurt. Thinking of her hurt.

"Damn it," Wally punched his fist into the wall of the shower. He appeared to be in pain, and his eyes began to well up at the thought of Artemis deciding that he wasn't good enough for her. The worst part was that Wally was starting to believe that he wasn't. At this point Wally was crying there was no way of denying it.

He looked up to the sky and just said "You know, if you are even up there, you are pretty sick just letting this happen to me," he looked down in disbelief did he just pray to God? He got out of the shower brushed his teeth, and washed his face to make it look like he wasn't just crying. He got dressed and headed back to his room and packed his suit as well as Artemis's sweeter hoping that he could give it back to her today. He raced down stairs and glanced at the microwave, 6:51, damn he didn't have time for a big breakfast, but he could whip up a PB&J pretty quick. He used his speedster skills to do so.

Once he was done eating his sandwich he grabbed his back pack and headed toward the Central City zeta tube. It was only a few blocks away from Star Labs, the place where he dreamt of working one day along his mentor the Flash, it was on the other side of the city compared to where he lived, but he could make it there in about two minutes if he really needed to.

"B03 Kid Flash," Echoed through Mount Justice. Wally walking out of the zeta tube was welcomed by no one. Not surprising since it was 7 in the morning M'egan and Conner would still be sleeping. Robin was for sure over at the training room waiting for him. Wally hurried to his quarters where he stripped down and put his suit on, and raced to the training room hoping he wasn't late.

"7:02 a.m. Damn KF for someone with super speed you are always late," Robin walked over to his friend where they preformed a bro hug. The two had not seen each other for awhile, Robin had been away on a mission with Batman.

"Yeah I know, I know shut up," Wally rolled his eyes at his best friend, "I had a rough morning,"

Robin tried to contain himself but he had to let it out, " When don't you have a rough morning?".

Wally just glared at him, "Touche."

"So lover boy, it has been a while, how was you plan to get Artemis to be your girl?" Wally really didn't want to talk about Artemis, but he knew Dick was going to ask cause they are best friends and would want to know. Especially since he has been away for a while.

"Funny you ask...," he was thinking up a bull shit answer like he got nervous and didn't ask her, or some other lie. But Dick would know he was lying so he had to tell the truth, "we actually didn't work out."

Robin this whole time has been setting up the room for my phase training, and this is the first time anyone would have ever seen him drop anything in pure awe while preparing a training,"What!?"

"Yeah she uh... didn't seem to like the idea of us getting close I guess," Wally started to bite his lip, and look away from robin; really anything to hide the fact that he was tearing up over a girl.

"No fucking way! You guys were so close every since you kissed on New Years! I though for sure that when you asked her to go official you guys would have the summer of your lives!" Dick was practically yelling. So loud in fact Conner woke up and heard from his room, and decided to make his way toward the training room to see what was up.

"Dude keep your voice down! You don't know who is up!" Wally whispered yelled to him.

"Too late if you were planning on me not finding out," Conner spoke up as he walked into the room. Wally hadn't told the rest of the team what had happened. Everyone just assumed that Artemis and Him had a thing and were just trying to keep it professional at the base. "Dude why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know it just sucks ya know? I didn't want to talk about it," Wally was rubbing the back of his neck obviously uncomfortable by the situation. He was expecting a training session not a history of his love life.

"Well let's train first, work on your ability to phase through walls and we will talk about it later. Conner would you be willing to go change and come back and help me set up the brick walls Wally is hopefully going to be running through?"

"Sure, I'll be right back," Conner responded.

She didn't want to wake up. Artemis was beet up and bruise from being out late last night with Green Arrow handling a bust of Illegally smuggled Cobra Venom into Gotham City. Even though her body was telling her to Hibernate for the summer, she couldn't she promised that she would hang out with M'egan today. Even though Artemis had become very good at avoiding the team these past few weeks.

She started to roll out of bed, once her legs were close to hanging off of the edge she started to stand up. The sight she would be giving anyone if someone were in the room at the moment all she was wearing was a sports bra and a nice pair of panties. Her body, even though it was petite, was very strong and toned. She was beautiful she just didn't know it yet. As she walked over to her dresser mirror she immediately started to put her hair in a pony tail. She was hungry she moved to her door peaked her head out to see if she needed clothes. Her mother appeared to be asleep still. Artemis moved into her living room, and moved quickly to the kitchen being careful not to linger in front of any windows for too long. She began to make a bowl of cereal for herself, and moved to the couch to watch the news.

She turned on the t.v. and was met by a reporter "Reports say that Green Arrow and his new trainy lead the drug bust last night at the Gotham City Dock, but where was Batman and the boy wonder on this..." god Artemis didn't know if it was weird watching a news story about herself, or cool. She kept the channel on hoping that the weather would come one soon so it could help her and M'egan make a decision about what they were doing for the day. Fighting last night in Gotham still seems like a dream to her, it was nice knowing more about the city's terrain than her mentor for once. However Artemis wondered if super heroes get butt hurt when other super heroes do something in their city. The weather came on and caught her attention.

It was going to be partly cloudy for most of the day," not perfect but it will do." She walked over to the sink placed her dish inside and made her way back to her room where she was gathering everything she needed for a shower.

"Where the hell is my dry shampoo?" She was starting to get frustrated looking in her back pack she brought from Mount Justice. While she was frantically searching through the bag she felt this gloss paper which sparked her interest. As she pulled the paper out of the bag she regretted seeing it. It was her set of the pictures that were taken in the photo booth the night Wally asked her to be his girl friend. These pictures made her stomach hurt so much she almost wanted to puke. She had convinced herself that it would just be too damn complicated if they were together. There was so much to worry about like: her family, his family, the team, the league, their mentors, and their past. It just seemed like they would never work out so Artemis wouldn't take the chance.

She studied the pictures as she finally got to her favorite. One where Wally surprised her with a kiss on the cheek and she looked like a deer in headlights. God she looked awful in this picture but it made her so happy. And she felt the tears build up in her eyes, and once one escaped she couldn't stop the rest followed one after another.

She forces herself to the bathroom where she stripes and hops in the shower. She is both mentally and physically troubled. As soon as that water hits her body though she knows that everything is going to be okay. She relaxes and lets go. Her hands explore her body washing it with soap. Her right hand finds itself between her legs genitally rubbing really causing her body to let go. She decides that she should finish her shower before her mother wakes. Once out of the shower Artemis puts on a towel and begins to brush her hair.

Suddenly her phone begins to ring, and it is from M'egan, Artemis picks up and answers," Hey M'egan I'm almost ready. Should I meet you by the zeta tube in like thirty minutes or like and hour?" Artemis hummed into the phone on speaker as she continued to brush her hair.

"Artemis we need to talk I will be there in ten minutes,"M'egan said sternly.

"Okay about what?" Artemis wondered, " Don't tell me you and Conner Finally had sex and you..."

"No, it isn't anything like that," the Martian retaliated. Artemis could see the Martian's red cheeks blushing now.

"Really cause I was hoping for some juicy details," Artemis called out trying to embarrass her friend, "If it isn't about that why is it so urgent?"

"I will tell you when I get there I am going through the zeta tube now see you in a few, bye," M'egan ended the call.

"Well shit I need to get dressed," Artemis thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 We're Trapped Behind Walls

Wally's heart was racing. The boy was bent over trying to catch a breathe. His training had taken a lot out of him. He wasn't expecting it to be so hard but Dick and Conner had put up some serious walls for him to run through, steal reinforced the whole set. He was thinking to himself was this 39 or 40 cause he was starting to lose track. Phasing took a lot out of the speedster just thinking about making one molecule phase through another object sounded tiring let alone his whole body doing it forty times.

"Come on KF! You only got one more it shouldn't be too hard for you. You got this," Dick was trying to encourage his friend. Wally had done considerably well since this was the first time he had ever phased through an object consistently. Admit there were a few failures where Wally chickened out and turned, or slowed down and ran into the wall.

"You got it just think about how close you are to being done!" Conner yelled to his teammate. Conner sure had a weird way of encouraging his teammates Wally thought. Always looking to the end, but never thinking about how much energy it took to get there.

"Guys I don't know, I am just so tired and I didn't eat breakfast can I call it a day," again Wally found himself praying to God that they said yes. He was thinking of every excuse in the book, however he thought blunt honesty was the best choice.

"Man if Batman we're here you would have already ran through that wall! Don't think we are just going to go easy on you because we are friends KF," Robin mocked Wally's question,"The only way to get better is to push yourself!"

God, Wally couldn't stop rolling his eyes at the Batman comment of course he would have ran through the wall right now if Batman were telling him. Batman would kill him if he didn't... and he would get away with it too.

"Fine but if I get hurt I'm putting this on Batman and his effect on your work ethic Robin!" Wally yelled to his teammates. He stood up and focused on the wall. He started to vibrate his molecules which was a challenge within itself. When he felt ready he ran as fast as he could toward the Wall.

While Wally started to run the zeta tube activated and caught Wally's attention,"B... 0..."Was it Artemis? He was wondering if she was looking for her sweeter. He was hoping to give it to her today when he saw her. As Wally started to focus more on his crush he stopped vibrating. However he maintained his top speed as he barreled toward the wall helplessly

"2 Aqualad," the Zeta tube finished. But not before a huge cloud of debris filled the training area. Robin and Super boy barley saw what had happened but were running to find out what did happen. Kaldur was also in tail wondering what had happened.

Wally was just laying there. He had made it through the wall, however he didn't phase through it. He ran straight through it! But fuck did it hurt, he couldn't move his right leg at all and he had no idea why. His left arm was very bloody and looked like it was broken. His suit was torn to shreds.

"Holy fuck," Robin exclaimed as he made it to his best friend, "someone go call the league we are going to need a doctor." Wally was covered in rubble and Conner and Dick worked to free their friend as Kaldur contacted the league.

"Ow! Oh fuck that hurts!" Wally grimmest as Conner removes a huge chunk of wall that was pinning his leg.

"We need to get him to the Med Bay for when Dinah gets here," Kaldur ran over.

"Dinah? Well buddy looks like you got the best, and she is on the way," Robin said helping Super boy pick Wally up. Super boy hurried to the Med Bay trying not to hurt Wally. The Med Bay was probably father than it should have been from the training room. Once they reached the Med Bay they set Wally down on a bed as Robin and Kaldur started to get Wally's tattered suit off of him, and strip him down to his underwear. His injuries were bad they all could tell. Wally took one look down at his arm and noticed how bad the break was and he past out...

The speedster felt his huge pain running down the middle of his head. This was probably the worst headache of his life. He could already tell that his arm was in a hard cast he remembers the feeling. He can feel something that seemed to be bracing his knee he must have jacked that up pretty good. As he tried to take a deep breath he could feel which exact ribs were broken.

He opened his eyes to see Dinah standing looking at his chart. She didn't notice him at first she continued to read across his numbers possibly wondering what had happened with the runners head on collision with a wall.

"Hey Baywatch, how are you feeling?" Canary said as she looked up from the chart. She placed it down as she walked from the foot of the bed toward Wallace.

"Worst headache of my life," Wally gasped. It felt like the first words he said in years.

"Not to talk about your broken arm, shattered knee cap, hypertension of the knee, four broken ribs, and some major cuts," Dinah said calmly, "Those will be the least of your worries with your ability to heal so quick..." she paused as to let Wally absorb the information she was telling him," What we are worried about is your head he want to monitor you very closely for the next week to see what you have going on up there."

"Canary is he up?!" Wally could hear Dick's voice echo through his head, but he heard more than one pair of footprints coming,"KF! Why the fuck didn't you slow down! What the hell were you thinking? You could have at least turned and not almost kill yourself!" Robin was freaking out not unusual for it to happen when his teammate gets hurt. Robin has a real definition of what mortality was with not having powers, and losing his parents.

But Dick was unusually loud than he normally was when he freaked out, and Wally was really hoping that he would turn down the volume.

"I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to scare you guys, I guess I just got distracted," Wally chuckled. Dinah, Robin, Conner, Kaldur, So everyone didn't believe what he had told them. Wally could feel the pressure on him in the room to tell the truth.

"Okay fine I was distracted by the zeta tube," Wally put it bluntly. He was hoping that they would roll with his excuse and not dig deeper but he knew that that was gonna be a long shot.

"I distracted you?" Kaldur said raising an eyebrow. Everyone was now putting the pressure on to really find the real truth.

"No! You didn't distract me. It was who I thought was coming through the Zeta tube that distracted me," as soon as that sentence left Wally's mouth Robin's and Super Boy's eyes widened and looked at each other, because they knew what was up.

Dinah just leaned over into the face of the speedster and looked him dead in the eyes," were you hoping for Artemis?" Canary just had this stone cold look on her face like she could really kill you if she wanted to.

He knew it, he had to break, "Yes I was hoping for Artemis." Wally said hoping that she wouldn't hurt him, or worse make a big deal out of it.

"Oh my God, I knew it!" Dinah was jumping for joy out of the good news she just heard, "you guys would be suck a good couple! You would balance each other's personalities perfectly!"

Wally's heart sank, of course they could be perfect together, but that would require Artemis to actually be interested in him. He had to break it to Dinah that Artemis and him weren't a possibility.

"Dinah I'm glad you are happy, me and Artemis had a thing for a while..." the team knew that and Dinah was just smiling at Wally with excitement"But she uh... decided that we weren't going to work out and we ended it."

Dinah's excitement extinguished as she heard the news, and his teammates just looked up set by the news. Everyone thought that they were going to work out, but turns out they weren't even going to start.

M'gann was out in the hall listening not wanting to intrude on their conversation, but when she heard this she marched to the zeta tubes and started to call Artemis she needed to know what the fuck was going on.

Artemis was waiting for M'gann on her couch. She was wearing a really cute outfit she had a brand new green shirt which was a button up, she was wearing a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves so nicely and she knew it, and to top it all of she was wearing her favorite pair of dark brown boots.

She was sitting only in her apartment, her mother had just left for her support group meeting. Artemis had always wondered if that helped her mother any or if was just an excuse to get out of the house.

Knock* Knock* Knock*

Artemis turned her head to the door. Thinking about how quick M'gann got to her house from the zeta tube.

"I'm coming!" Artemis yelled hoping her friend could hear her. As she stood up she walked around the coffee table and made it to the door. As she opened the door she saw her very beautiful friend M'gann she was wearing a yellow wavy shirt as well as some jeans with a pair of white slip on shoes.

"Hey! You look amazing, come in what do you... ," Artemis was trying to ask what the Martian wanted to do today but she was rudely cute off.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" M'gann asked her friend. M'gann had this look on her face showing her confusion to her best friend. Artemis was totally caught off guard she walked into her apartment and sat on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis was trying to piece something together, but there was no information to piece together! She felt so out of the loop. M'gann walked over to the other side of the couch.

"Wally, I'm talking about Wally," M'gann crosses her legs, while sitting down, as if she was waiting for a response. Artemis didn't know what to do she hadn't expect to talk about this today. God how was see going to tell M'gann that she didn't see two supers heroes together as a couple as a good thing. She would be bashing on M'gann's relationship and she couldn't do that.

"Oh yeah Wally..." Artemis preformed a fake laugh that she knows wasn't believable at all,"what about him?" She was planning on acting dumb hopefully M'gann would buy it and they could go on with their day.

"You know I could just read your mind if I need to," M'gann looked like a mother who had just gotten a call from the principal and was trying to get her child to explain their fault to her even though she exactly knew what had happened.

"I don't have to take this," Artemis stood up and started to walk to her room hoping M'gann would just leave her alone. They were both starting to get up set with each other.

"Take What Artemis? I just want to know how you are feeling, why you did it, and if that is really what you want," M'gann was in close tail of Artemis following her right into her room. Artemis went to slam the door but M'gann was in the way stopping her from doing so.

"I just don't love him okay," Artemis blurted that lie out hoping it would calm the beast that now stood before here," we were just not meant to be!"

M'gann saw the photo booth pictures on Artemis's and used her telepathy to pick up the pictures and look at them. Artemis dove for the piece of paper but M'gann was too damn quick. M'gann just stared at the pictures studying all of them. Artemis surrendered and just moved to the edge of her bed and put her face in her hands.

"Artemis I can tell you love him," M'gann sat down on the bed next to her friend and put an arm around her," I don't even have to read your mind it is that obvious you love him." Artemis knew it too and now she knew she was going to have to tell her friend the truth even if it hurt her friend.

"I'm sorry," Artemis began to tear up she couldn't help herself she felt so lost,"it was about a month ago Wally wanted to hang out so I said yes. I admit that I thought he was cute for asking me out and he was fun to hang around so I went with him." Artemis's face was bringing to turn red from all of the crying she had done.

"Okay it doesn't sound too bad keep going," M'gann was rubbing her friends back trying to walk her through her experience. Artemis just took a deep breath and tried to settle herself before she continued.

"Well he wanted to do a photo booth with me and I was against it cause I looked terrible, but he did that Wally thing with his eyes that always make me fall for him. So we did it and we got those arguably cute pictures," Artemis was trying to still figure out how to tell her friend how it ends and why it ends," later we were looking at these pictures and I said that they were cute and I was going to keep them... but then he said 'yeah that is okay as long as I can keep you'".

"Oh my God that is so cheesy!" M'gann squealed, but also appreciated how Wally was so Wally when he asked her. He was himself and that was the best thing ever, "please don't tell me that you said no because he asked you in a cheesy way!"

"No that wasn't it," Artemis said plainly, she told herself that it was now or never," I can't be with Wally because we are both super heroes and it never works out the way it should when two super anythings are together like my mom and dad, or Superman and Wonder Woman. Hell even GA and Canary have a pretty shitty relationship at times. My life has just been so complicated and I don't think I can handle a complicated relationship." Artemis was now bawling on her friends shoulder knowing that she loved Wally she just couldn't be with him it would be too hard.

"Arty love is hard, it doesn't matter if you are a super hero, a super villain, or even a regular person. If love was easy there would be no such think as soul mates because you could just be with anyone really. But with love there is a connection and I can tell that yours and Wally's connection is even stronger than Conner's and mine. He is your soulmate I know it is going to be scary but I believe that Wally is the best person for you to go through all of it with."

"How many romanced novels have you been reading?" Artemis finally broke out a smile, but M'gann was right and Artemis knew it. She just hugged her best friend for a second before wiping away her tears and standing and commenting, "I'll talk with Wally the next time I see him but for now do you want to go shopping or something?"

M'gann's heart dropped, she had forgotten to tell her about Wally. Artemis could tell something was up and sat down waiting for the Martian's response, "you don't know, I forgot to tell you that Wally had a big accident this.."

Artemis didn't even let M'gann finish she just grabbed her jacket and bolted out of her room toward her front door. Something had happened to Wally and Artemis had just realized she wanted to be with him. She opened her front door and started to head to the closest zeta tube. She needed to know if Wally was alright.


	3. Chapter 3 Running Toward Love

Drop... drop... the rain continued to fall. The fucking weather man of course had to be wrong. It was good the Artemis had grabbed her jacket, but at this point she really didn't care. She had a mission and that was to get to the closest zeta tube and find Wally. Of course the closest zeta tube would have been Wayne Manor, but Artemis had no idea about that one. So the next closest zeta tube would have to be an abandoned car in an alley way on 9th street a whole 22 blocks across town. Artemis was making good time but with the rain and the crowd she was trying to run through she wasn't going as fast as she wanted.

M'gann was in close tail following her friend as close as she could. She found it difficult not to just float above the crowd to catch up to her friend, but that would cause a scene which was not wanted at all costs. M'gann wondered if she was close enough to Artemis to set up a mental link so they could communicate on the way to the tube.

M'gann tried but had no luck connecting with her friend. In fact she could not even see her friend anymore it was like she turned invisible. "D'uh Megan!" M'gann thought to herself.

Artemis had picked up her pace she was nearing the half way point to the tube. She wanted to make sure that Wally was okay. She probably could have just stopped and asked how bad his injuries were, but she needed to see for herself. She had started to cross the street as she attempted to walk across a sudden loss of friction was detected by the young hero. She looked down to see she was not on the ground anymore, she was flying.

"Don't worry I turned us invisible," M'gann communicated through the link, " I figured we would be able to make it back quicker like this. Artemis just looked up to her friend in appreciation of the act it almost made up for the fact that she didn't start the conversation with Wally's accident.

"Thank You M'gann," Artemis communicated through the mind link,"So how bad is he?" Artemis wasn't sure if she really wanted to know that information. M'gann just looked down at her and wondered what she should tell her.

"He was pretty bad his leg and arm were just torn to shreds, but that is all I know for sure," M'gann just looked back up hoping that Artemis would not dig, because in all honesty M'gann had no idea his exact condition she just heard the part about Artemis, and left. Artemis didn't dig she just stayed silent for the rest of the flight.

They arrived to the ally, and as soon as M'gann put Artemis down they bolted to the zeta tube. They entered and shut their respective doors. As soon as that happened they expected to zeta tube to scan them and to ask where they wanted to go. But nothing happened so they looked around to see if there was another abandoned car anywhere in the ally.

"What the fuck," Artemis gasped in confusion. M'gann was now going through the glove box searching for something. But nothing was in there besides an empty soda can, and a map of Gotham,"What are you looking for?"

"I remember when Batman was teaching Conner and me about the zeta tubes he said sometimes in older zeta tubes they won't work when there has been a huge use of power in the system and that they would just need to restart to work again," M'gann said now looking through the middle console of the car. Nothing was in there either.

Artemis popped the hood of the car. She got out and raised it but there was nothing, no engine, no transmission, no radiator. It was completely empty. She saw a panel that was next to the drive shaft, or next to where it should be. She took auto her freshman year of high school and she didn't remember cars having a panel next to the drive shaft. She examined it closer opening it with what appeared to be a latch. There it was a huge panel of switches and buttons she searched the panel looking for looked like a reset button. She found one that had the word "REBOOT" written across it. She pressed the button and the panel shut off. Artemis sat there looking at the panel waiting for it to turn on, but it never did.

"Is everything okay Artemis?" M'gann called out from now the backseat of the car, she had been looking underneath the seats for the panel.

"Yeah I found the panel and I hit the reset button, but it just turned the whole car off I think," Artemis stood up and frowned at M'gann in the backseat. M'gann just sat up and looked like she was thinking.

"Maybe press it again?" M'gann questioned. Artemis went back to the panel pressed the button again and what do you know it started up. Artemis hurried into the front seat. M'gann was trying to climb into the front seat as Artemis told the computer their destination.

The zeta tube activated at shot both of them through. Artemis went through first, and was fine. M'gann however was spit out like the shell of a sunflower seed. She just rolled out of the zeta tube she didn't even hear the zeta tube say her name as she rolled out. Getting up off the ground M'gann noticed that Artemis was all away across the room at the training room. M'gann jogged over to catch up.

Artemis couldn't believe what she was seeing. The training ground was a mess it was covered in debris and dust. The wall was still there which was surprising, but the hole that was blown through it was in all honesty terrifying. All one could see was this big steel reinforced brick wall that was standing there with a huge hole in the middle. It honestly looked like Super Boy had walked through it. Which made Artemis tense up, because she knew Wally ran through it.

Artemis advanced into the debris searching wondering where exactly Wally ended up. She walked to the middle of the debris and could see something shinny underneath the rubble. M'gann was just standing on the edge on the training room giving Artemis some time to take in what had happened. Artemis bent down to examine something that had come across her vision. Moving some of the rocks to the side it became visible to her, half of Wally's Flash insignia.

Artemis didn't know what to do. Should she just leave it? Would Wally want it? She picked it up brushed it off, and seeing the once clean cut and sharp medallion that was now warped from all of the force that was put into it almost made Artemis cry.

"He is okay," she had to tell herself under her breathe. She slowly moved the piece of metal into her jacket pocket. She couldn't move she didn't know if she could see Wally right now the way he was. It might be too much for her, and she didn't want to overwhelm him right now.

"Artemis?" M'gann was standing behind her friend now. Artemis must have been thinking hard if M'gann could sneak up on her, " We should go see Wally." Artemis knew she was right. She forced herself up, and the heroes made their way to the Med Bay.

Artemis started to think, first the zeta tube didn't work, Second they get to the base and Robin or SuperBoy hadn't cleaned up this mess yet, and now they are here and they weren't greeted by anyone, let alone didn't see anyone?

Something was wrong and Artemis knew it, "Yeah let's go," the heroes made there way to the Med Bay hoping that everything was okay. Artemis noticed as they were walking past all of the bedroom lights were out which was odd, because if her teammates weren't out near the training station or by their rooms, they were gone.

The Med Bay was a far walk from where they originally were in the Mountian. The Med Bay was at on of the deepest points of it. They reached the end of a hall and the final corner before the Med Bay Artemis's heart began to thump praying that she wouldn't walk in on the team trying to save Wally.  
They reached the door M'gann was standing behind her friend waiting for her to make the first move. Artemis took one deep breath and plugged through the door not sure what to expect on the other side.  
The pair just were in awe there were no people in the Med Bay.

"Where is he?" Artemis groaned at her friend trying her best to hide her anger.

"I don't know they were here when I left," M'gann sweared to her best friend. M'gann was confused, and started to worry about Conner and not knowing where he was.

Artemis couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wanted to throw something she was so angry. She put away her anger as she started to advance further into the room. She noticed that one of the Med Bay beds was missing, that was alarming. God she hated it but she was glad that her father trained her how to read a room and how to track enemies, or prey as her father liked to say. It was going to come in handy now.

She just looked at the empty slot analyzing what had happened. She noticed a bunch of wraps in the trash can as well as a package for roll on cast material, interesting. She started to step around the knocked over monitor wondering what it had to do with the story. She decided it had to be one of the two things that was involved clumsiness or panic, God she was praying that it was the first. She walked to the chair that was for a visitor. There was no doubt that Dick had been sitting there from how far it was moved from the wall it would of given him enough space to lean back on the back to legs of the chair. She could also tell from the magazine of motorcycles that was set on the desk next to it. She keep searching and noticed one more detail. One long blonde strand of hair she knew it couldn't have been hers she hadn't have been in the Med Bay for months so it meant it was probably the doctors, Dinah.

"Hey, M'gann was Dinah her helping with Wally?" Artemis said looking toward her friend knowing the answer she wanted to hear.

"Yes she was," M'gann held her tongue even though she wanted to ask a question, because she could see the wheels turning in Artemis's head.

Thank God at least the best doctor in the League was here working on him, and not Flash or somebody like that. She sat down in the chair while she tried to piece it together.

"Dinah is such a good doctor why would she need to leave with Wally?" Artemis thought to herself," this place has a state of the art Med Bay the only thing it can't do is... oh shit."She had pieced it together. The zeta tube not working, no one being at the cave, the Med Bay missing a bed and showing signs of panic, Dinah being a amazing doctor yet they had to leave.

"We need to go," Artemis just stared at her friend who was wondering where they needed to go. Artemis just stood up and bolted to the zeta tubes. M'gann scanned her mind before Artemis left the room, and M'gann alone.

"Oh my God," M'gann got the picture, Wally suddenly had worsened in his condition and Dinah had to preform surgery so they had to leave for the Watch Tower. M'gann didn't want to tear up, but thinking about her friend possibly dying was too much for her. She sped out of the room hoping Artemis hadn't gone too far without her.

She was welcomed to her friend yelling into the Mountain's computer,"Watch Tower come in! Watch Tower are you even there?!" She was just met with a bunch of static on the line.

M'gann just put her hand on Artemis's shoulder and turned her around. Artemis had this smug look in her eyes something she only did when she tried to hide her crying. The girls embraced not sure what had happened to their team or Wally.

-Earlier at Mount Justice-  
It was always so cold in the Med Bay, Wally realized while thinking. Now he was wondering if it was because it was supposed to keep swelling down by just being in there, or if it was because the League was too cheap to put in a heater. Something caught his eye on the T.V. It was a picture of Artemis and Green Arrow on the Gotham City News. The T.V. was muted cause sometimes Dick would get pissed at the reporters and hack the teleprompter that they were reading off of and make them say stupid stuff or fake news. He wanted the sound on but he was so parched that he couldn't speak.

Looking over at his friend who was reading one of his motorcycle magazines he attempted to get his attention by reaching out to him.

Robin noticed and reacted by standing up and retrieving a glass of water for his friend,"Drink up."Robin sat on the bed next to his friend waiting for the cup back.

"Thanks and while you are at it will you turn up the volume on the T.V.?" Wally just smiled the best he could at his friend he still felt terrible.

Robin walked over turned on the t.v. And was met by the voice of a reporter,"All I'm saying is that are super hero's now tag teaming? Green Arrow is coming to Gotham, and Batman leaving for Star City?" The report was one of Robins least favorites.

"Oh go fuck yourself," Robin scoffed," Batman and I aren't going anywhere but maybe you should! Maybe Fresno!" Robin started to laugh as he began playing with his computer on his wrist.

And a few moments later on air the reporter announced his resignation on live t.v., and Robin... was rolling on the floor. The News station decided to show a fight seen from the drug bust while they fixed the technical difficulties.

Wally was watching trying to see his best but the video was dark. But there she was in all of her beauty he couldn't help but lock on to his crush watching her elegant fighting style as she cascaded into and out of view on the video.

"Wow, you are in love aren't you?" Dick was now sitting back in his chair looking at Wally.

"What?No!" Wally exclaimed trying to hide the fact that he was thinking about her, but his cheeks worked as his enemy as they turned the shade of his hair.

"Uh huh, okay lover boy. I have never seen you drool over a girl so much man!" Robin was looking down at his magazine trying to start a conversation. Wally didn't respond and it cause Robin to look up, and see Wally passed out in the bed

"Dinah we have a problem!" Robin yelled as he raced to his friend to check his pulse. Dinah came in the Med Bay as quickly as she could she came over and looked at Wally's updated numbers on all of the machines.

"This isn't good," Dinah said out loud," his organs don't look too..." before she could even finish her sentence Wally began to seize.

"Kaldur! Super Boy!" Dinah yelled at the top of her lungs trying to reach the other heroes as her and Robin began to secure Wally and turn him on his side.

"What's wrong?" Super Boy asked running it the room realizing how stupid that question was. He froze in place not knowing what to do. Kaldur came running in rushing to the bedside helping with Wally.

"You guys stay with him I have to go warn Batman that we are incoming," Dinah made her way to the door,"start bringing him my way when he stops seizing!" And she was out of the room. Super Boy couldn't move one of his dear friends was in trouble and he could do nothing.

"Conner help us!" Kaldur ordered his friend. He knew how hard it was for Super Boy. He felt the same but if they did nothing their friend could die!  
"He has stoped," Dick released a breathe,"get him to the Zeta tubes now!" Conner took the lead he needed to help his friend. He started to push the bed and one of the monitors fell, but no one cared Conner could have ran through every wall in the base and they still wouldn't have cared.

As the entered the main part on the base they all saw Canary working on the computer as fast as she could. As they approached and started to run through the zeta tube they all noticed that it didn't work.

"What's wrong?" Super Boy yelled. You could almost hear a echo with how loud his voice was. God the whole team was thinking it.

"I have to clear the bed for transport give me a second!" Black Canary's fingers were moving so fast the were hard to see it was all most like she was a speedster for a second.

"Well you better hurry he just started to have another seizure!" Robin yelled looking down at his friend trying to help him.

"Okay go, go, go!" Canary ordered as she ran at full speed through the tube.

It was crazy how silent the base was with no one in it. You could almost hear yourself think it was so quiet. Suddenly a quick hum from the zeta tubes filled the base as one started.

"Artemis BO6," echoed through the base.


	4. Chapter 4 Quick Thinking

It was as if time was in slow motion. With every step the boys took they started to push harder. Their hearts pounding with adrenaline, hoping they weren't too late. They were all scared, Robin SuperBoy and Aqualad, thinking of what could happen.

They entered to the Watch Tower desperately searching for help. They were quickly swarmed by Batman, Red Tornado, and Green Arrow. Black Canary finally made it through the zeta tube as the transaction was happening.

"Robin, Aqualad, and Super Boy," Batman said as Green Arrow and Black Canary started to secure Wally," I need you to contact the League tell everyone that we don't have eyes and ears. Flash is on a mission I want you to notify him and continue to try and reach him. From what Canary said we don't know what is wrong, but Flash might have an idea of what to do." As Batman was speaking the League members started to move Wally which was unsettling to the team. Was there really nothing they could do?

"That's it we are done?" SuperBoy was starting get defensive he hated it when they were brushed aside, but in this case his friends life was on the line he couldn't just be benched.

"Calm down SuperBoy, you have done well. But right now you three would get in the way. If you want to help contact the league," Batman said as he turned from the boys to go help Dinah and Olly.

"Jeez Bats lay off," Robin said underneath his breathe. Robin wanted to defend his friend but he couldn't, he knew Batman was right.

"Robin, contact the League," Batman said sternly as he sped off. He must of heard Robin which caused the Boy Wonder to tense up.

The three just stood there for a few moments wondering if this would actually help or if this was just Batman's way of sidelining them. Whatever it was if it had a chance to help Wally they had to do it.

They made their way to the Com-Room. As the door opened they were met by a ton of computer screens and other monitors for cameras and stuff. Robin would have used the main bay's communication system, but using the Com-Room made it easier because Robin could hack the whole thing and precisely get anything that he needed.

Conner and Kaldur started updating the league. Kaldur started with A, and Conner started at Z so they would meet in the middle. Robin would be working on reaching the Flash who was deployed on a mission with Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter. Conner and Kaldur finished with their list and were now waiting with Robin for a response from the deployed team. It didn't take long for Robin to find one of their signals located in a rain forest in the Amazon.

"How long has it been?" Conner groaned. He hated waiting it made things so boring. He was missing M'gann usually by now they would be playing a mind game or something to keep him entertained. It was funny how much their relationship had grow considering how it started. It just made Conner smile thinking about his love.

Suddenly a red light indicating a incoming call was blinking on the main monitor. Robin got up from his chair and went to answer it.

"Hello? Hello is anyone there? Batman?" Someone was breaking through the airwaves.

"Hello this is Robin identify yourself," Robin said while typing on the computer trying to figure out where the call was coming from.

"This is Flash," it sounded like he was in the middle of a fight," is Wally okay? What exactly is wrong with him?" The background noise grew louder as the boys confirmed that the Flash was indeed in the middle of a fight.

Robin nodded to Aqualad to communicate with Flash as he tried to hold onto the signal as best he could for fear of losing him.

"Flash this is Aqualad, this morning Wally was working on his ability to phase through walls. However during his last attempt he lost focus and ran into the wall retaining serious injuries," Aqualad left out the part of what distracted him," later in the Mount's Med Bay Wally experiences organ failure and started to have seizures," Aqualad explained.

"Oh God," Flash voice echoed," He is having Phase Burnout, when he ran into the wall he was phasing just enough for some of the walls molecules to phase through him but get stuck inside his body. So now his body is try to phase them out. Those are his seizures. They really aren't but the resemble each other. But from being so weak Wally can't phase the wall fragments out which explains the organ failure because he is taking energy from his organs to try and phase the wall out, listen you have to hit Wally with a ton of electricity you need to overload his system so his body has enough energy to phase out the wall fragments do you understand?"

"Thank you Flash we will relay the information to Black Canary and Batman," Aqualad responded

"Well at least he has the best..." Flash was suddenly cut off. Robin started shacking his head as frustration came across his face.

"I lost him!" Robin was now leaning over the Com-Room's main computer obviously in distress.

"Dick it is okay, we got the information we needed. Now we need to hurry to the Med Bay so Canary and Batman can use this." Kaldur was no taking his leader position and putting it to use the other boys stood up as if they had just been given a mission.  
They all departed from the room and started toward the Med Bay.

It wasn't that far from the Com-room which was good, however the trip felt like it took forever for the boys. They started to worry about what they would see if they entered the Med Bay. Would Wally be cut open? Would he already be gone? They were all thinking a variation of the same things.

They were about ten yards from the door they increased their speed not wanting to be barely late for their friend. They threw open the door to see the super heroes in gowns preparing to have some sort of surgery on Wally.

"Stop we know what is wrong!" Robin screamed out trying to stop them from cutting open his best friend.

"Robin did you get in touch with Flash?" Dinah asked muffled by her doctors mask.

"Yes! Flash said that he is going through phase burn out. His seizures are really him trying to phase wall fragments that are stuck in his body, but he doesn't have enough energy! We need to super charge Wally so he can have enough energy to phase through all of the wall that is currently stuck in between his molecules!" Robin said in one breathe. Dinah and Batman just looked at each other in disbelief. How could they have missed that Wally actually wasn't seizing.

They lingered as Green Arrow spoke up," Barry is usually right about these things guys. And it isn't like we have any better ideas. Plus I like the idea of not cutting him open unnecessarily."

"Fine that's what we will do," Batman broke his own silence,"Robin cut all power to the watch tower's zeta tubes communication, heat, everything but this room, air scrubbers, and the orbiters. Send it all to output SM187. Hurry we might not have much more time."

The team was sprinting as fast as they could. They were running a lot today and for good reason. When your friend's life is on the line you never give up. They were faced with so many emotions today, but they had shone through and strived to save their friend. Now the last step was to switch the power off.

They reached the main computer and Robin worked his magic hacking through the Watch towers security fairly easily. Hoping he wouldn't hit one of Batman's firewalls. As Conner and Kaldur were standing there waiting they noticed 6 missed messages. Kaldur moved to the computer to investigate the messages. 5 of the messages were all from Mount Justice.

"Robin look," Kaldur said trying to see if he could contact what he assumed was the rest of the team.

"I'm sorry we can't respond now we have a mission," Robin said as he hit his last key and the whole Watch Tower minus the Med Bay, air scrubbers, and orbiters shut off. The three stood hoping the had done enough.

"Robin what is Outlet SM187," Conner asked curiously.

"Oh it is Superman's defibrillator," Robin chuckled causing the three to smile for the first time since they arrived to the Watch Tower. The three just breathed a sign a relief hoping that their stressful day was over.

***  
"We have been waiting here for hours!" Artemis groaned while banging her head against the wall of the zeta tube. She was frustrated and needed to know the truth. Needed to know that she was wrong, hopefully.

"It hasn't been more than thirty minutes, I'm sure everything is fine," M'gann told her friend. They were sitting in the zeta tube, waiting for some sort of life to show itself. It looked like the whole zeta tube grid on the east coast had shut down. Earlier they tried to find a "REBOOT" button but this zeta tube was too advanced for them to operate.

"I'll go see if the Watch Tower communication is back on line," Artemis said with her groaning voice. Hoping with all of her aching heart that it was magically back on line so she could get a response to one of the five messages her and M'gann left.

"Nope the map still says it is down," she was defeated and started to think she was never going to see Wally again.

"Ugh, that's annoying," M'gann said standing up,"so... do you think they are performing a surgery on Wally?" M'gann knew it was a touchy time to ask questions but she wanted to know what Artemis was thinking without reading her mind.

Artemis stood there in thought wondering what else could possibly be going on if it wasn't him needing surgery.

"No he definitely needed surgery, anything else they could have done here," Artemis said. They were both depressed wondering what they should do hoping to pass the time quicker. Because they could be like this for the rest of the day and it was already 2:47 p.m.

"Well maybe we should gather some things to take up while we are waiting like clothes for the boys and maybe like a card game or whatever," M'gann was trying to lighten the mood. Artemis could tell but she didn't know if Wally was okay or not so her mood didn't change.

"Okay yeah good idea, I'll get Robin and Wally some stuff, and you get Conner and Kaldur some stuff?" Artemis asked her friend hoping she would agree to that.

"Yeah sounds great!" M'gann was excited that her idea was going to help keep Artemis busy. Any longer and she thought Artemis was going to build a rocket to head to the Watch Tower.

"ARTEMIS!" M'gann yelled to her friend, "We can take the Bioship and get to the watch tower!" Artemis turned a bright color of red, they had been waiting there for the Watch Tower to come back to life. But they could have been resurrecting it from the start!

"Great idea grab all of the stuff so we can load the Bioship and we will head that way!" Artemis was scared of what they were going to find up there. Hoping for a celebration, and not a funeral.

Both of the girls made their way to the quarters area. Talking a long the way about what game M'gann should bring Uno or Phase 10. Artemis loved Uno but knew that it was way too competitive for the occasion so she suggested Phase 10 and maybe bring a puzzle or something. M'gann loved that idea the girls separated as they went to pack bags for their teammates.

Artemis went into Dick's room followed by going to his closet and opening the door. Dick was like a doomsday preparer. He had a backpack made for almost every situation. He had probably 60 back packs that were tossed in the closet all labeled a different thing. Artemis was tore between two of the packs the one that was labeled power outage in the watch tower bag, and the best friend in danger bag. She thought that those were specific enough to the situation so she decided to grab both.

She exited the room and went down the hall to Wally's room. When she entered she could smell the smell of oak coming off of the room. Wally always smelt like that. She went to his bed there was a back pack as she picked it up it was very light she decided to look through it to see if it was worth bringing. As she opened it there was a change of clothes for Wally. But underneath she couldn't believe what was there. It was her Gotham Academy sweater she had been looking for it for weeks now, and he had it! She didn't know if she should be mad or happy that he stole... well kept something of her's.

She put everything back packed one of Wally's Decks of cards as well as some more clothes from his closet. She was still star struck by her sweater she decided not to accuse him of anything until she talked with him about met M'gann in the Hangar where the Bioship was.

"Did you check the computer before we left?" M'gann asked curiously wondering if see really needed to fly to the Watch Tower.

"Yes, it is still down, so looks like this is the only option," Artemis really did check to see if the zeta tube was open or not. Sadly it was still down, and she would have to wait almost one more hour on a flight to the Watch Tower before being able to see Wally.


	5. Chapter 5 Frozen Heart

It was starting to get cold. The boys were stuck in the main bay of the watchtower. They couldn't make it through to the Med bay because the doors were reinforced with what they guessed was Kryptonite, because Conner couldn't break through. They were forced to sit there and wait until members of the league realized that something was up. They had found some blankets and found some old wood chairs, probably from when the league built the watch tower, and made a fire.

"How long do you think we are going to be stuck here?" Conner interrupted the crackling wood fire. The boys all just blankly starred at each other not knowing the answer.

"I would say three hours at the most. The league switches member's every four hours for monitoring the watch tower," Robin guessed, but he was not sure how league members were supposed to get to them. The watch tower was reinforced with Kryptonite which would stop superman from saving them and besides him the only other option would be the people locked in the med bay or the group that was deployed with The Flash. Only high members on the team knew the way to work the watch tower, for security reasons.

"I hope that M'gann and Artemis have realized what has happened and have tried to contact someone in the league," Kaldur spoke. His voice sounded dry the heat coming from the fire must have been getting to him.

"Not likely, when I turned off the Watch Tower it broke the system of communication. Which means Happy Harbor has no jumping positions so it most likely can only communicate with one city that is hard wired with it. Which is Gotham and all the heroes stationed in Gotham are Deployed or stuck in the Watch Tower," Robin explained the temperature must have lowered a few more degrees because his breathe began to frost as he neared the end of his explanation, " Damn it is getting cold, will one of you two go check the temperature?"

Robin had to ask one of the others to check because being a person with no powers and being quite thin he need to conserve all of the heat he could. Conner and Kaldur looked at each other almost playing rock paper scissors with their minds to decide who would go and check the temperature. Conner won and Kaldur left without hesitation. The quicker he checked the higher the temperature would be.

"Do you think we saved him?" Dick's tone was grim. He didn't know what exactly it was that he needed or wanted to hear. Wally was so young he couldn't have passed on already, he couldn't have left Dick alone like so many others had, he just couldn't.

"I sure hope so, I mean we did everything we could. But it could have all been too late." Conner said starring out into space, literally. Conner was just looking out into the stars. He liked doing that, looking into the stars, sometimes he would think about Krypton and what it was like and which of these stars it would orbit around.

The boys sat in silence until Kaldur made his way back. Kaldur took off his blanket and gave it to Robin.

"I am not going to need this, the temperature dropped a whole two degrees when I was looking at it, I trained in the artic with aqua man so I should be able to take the cold. And it is 28 degrees and not in Celsius," Aqualad lied, he knew that if it got cold enough he would freeze, but it was better that he freeze than someone like robin, because Aqualad could survive that.

"Thank you," Robin saw through Aqualad's bullshit, but he still accepted the offer from Aqualad knowing that he was just doing his job as the leader, looking out for everyone else.

Time passed another hour went by it was now only about -2 Fahrenheit. Aqualad had started to freeze up and he could tell because he simply laid down hoping he wouldn't be frozen for too long. Super boy had given his blanket to Robin around 45 minutes into waiting know that he wouldn't freeze and that he could take it, but also the robin needed all of the insolation that he could get. Their fire went out shortly after that, and Robin used the coals to hear the air underneath the blankets he was using.

Super Boy got up and walked to the window and just stared out into space, and just began thinking about all that he missed from home. He missed wolf and knew that his pet was going to be upset that he didn't get invited to the party, but also, he missed M'gann more than anything. M'gann was his person, his soulmate. He missed her eyes the most he wasn't a telepath, but he could always tell what she was thinking when he looked into them.

He let his thoughts wonder about all the other things he enjoyed about his amazing girlfriend. Her laugh, the way she sang songs, her cooking, and finally her ass. Yes, the noble Conner in his turmoil settled on thinking about his girlfriend's ass. It was always so plump, yet firm when he grabbed her ass when they made out. He had a thing for girls with nice butts. He began to wish that when M'gann chose her human form that she made her ass plumper.

'What?!' Conner heard his girlfriend's voice. He was concerned that it was getting so cold that he was hallucinating.

'You aren't hallucinating you dumb ass!' he heard M'gann's voice clearer now.

'Yeah dude, control yourself!' Artemis' voice now filled his head.

'Oh shit,' Conner stopped breathing. Normally this would be a good thing that he could communicate with someone on earth. But they had come into the picture at a horrible time, 'How long have you been listening.'

'Since you thought about my eyes…' M'gann groaned, if only he had stopped there he would have gotten a kiss later.

'Why didn't you say anything!?' Conner was now upset.

'Cause I was actually happy that you were thinking of me and I wanted to hear more, but now I regret that,' M'gann snipped at Conner

'Yeah I regret hearing that too,' Artemis added in.

'So, where do we go again Robin?' M'gann communicated through the link.

'First you should phase into the watch tower and park the Bioship in the landing bay,' Robin's speech was shaky because it was so cold,' Then come to the main bay with the backpack's you brought so I can turn the watch tower back on.'

It would be easy enough for the girls to do this, but Artemis wanted to object she wanted to go see Wally right away. But after she thought about it, did she really want to go see him? It was scary to think that the boy that she had feelings for could be dead. She just went with the plan that Robin had come up with.

As M'gann parked the bioship she wanted to say something to Artemis, but she knew from her body language that now would not be the time. The girls locked the bioship and walked to the wall that robin had told them to phase through to reach the main bay. M'gann put her hand on Artemis' shoulder and the girls phased through the wall.

They saw the boys toward the middle of the room. It was off settling to see Kaldur frozen laying on the ground like he was, but it was slightly comforting to know that he wasn't dead from what robin had told him.

"Hey guess thank god you made it," Dick stood up to hug both of them.

"So, are you really that happy to see us, or are you just trying to suckle all of our warmth?" Artemis eyed the boy wonder.

"A little of both," He grinned, "Did you bring the bags?"

"Yeah they are right here," M'gann handed the bags over to him.

They watched as Robin worked on the tower control board. Robin knew that if Batman could see this, he would be in so much trouble; but it had to be done. He wondered if the Med Bay had gotten as cold as the Main Bay. Hopefully not because Wally probably wouldn't have survived the cold conditions.

M'gann was still mad at Conner for saying those things about her butt. She kept on looking at it in the reflection whenever no one was looking. She thought that her butt was the perfect size why would Conner want it bigger? Male humanoid brains confused the shit out of M'gann sometimes Martians didn't love physically like humans or Kryptonians do so this was a little knew to M'gann she would look into this topic later. She walked over to the rest of the group that was now surrounding Robin who was now fixing the control panel.

Suddenly the lights and what seemed like everything in the Watch Tower purred to life and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Now it was onto the next problem, Wally.

The team's faces lit up as they saw the zeta tube working. Many heroes were zeta tubing in to the watch tower to investigate what exactly was wrong. It was funny this was probably a bad thing that they could set of the Watch Tower and the league was basically stuck in a stand still. It was kind of like taking a phone away from a teenager, they just can't operate without it.

The leaguers just surrounded the youngsters helping with their injuries. Aquaman had made it to the Watch Tower and started to work on Aqualad. Aqualad had used his powers to keep the water on the inside of his body from freezing in doing so he could survive the deep freeze he went through. Now Aquaman was trying to undo that process.

"Superman A01," The zeta tube stated. The leaguers didn't stop working on their own objectives, but the team noticed. Superman was a weird subject for the team, because of Conner. Did they work and train with a young Superman? With his brother? With his son? It was a weird concept to think about.

Superman approach Super boy and Robin who were sitting in the same spot. Superman questioned them asking what the situation was and what exactly had happened. After Robin and Super boy explained everything to him you just looked up searching the room.

"Where is Batman then?" Superman questioned the two boys.

"We don't know after they jolted Wally the mechanisms in the doors are stuck locked, we are waiting for Black Lightning to see if he can do anything," Robin asked the brute. As soon as they finished talking Superman took Super Boy over to talk to him privately about something.

Artemins was just sitting there. She didn't need any attention for medical reasons. Maybe a shrink to talk about all of the emotional turmoil that she had gone through today. Every person she was comfortable with talking to in the league was locked in the Med bay. More importantly the only person she wanted to talk to about wally was stuck in there, Black Canary. She was praying, hoping, begging God that Wally was alright.

Suddenly the doors at the far side of the room opened Black Lightning led the way and was followed by Batman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow. The team turned into speedsters for a moment in their lives. It didn't matter what they were doing everyone except for Aqualad who was still frozen bolted for the group. Artemis got there first and talked the two superheroes that she liked to think were her parents. Robin hugged batman breathing a sigh of relief. Everyone gathered around them wondering about Wally.

"Did we save him?" Robin said with a lip quivering praying to god for the answer he wanted to hear. The League all became silent. Artemis looked up from her pretend parents to see Batman's face. It was as monotone as his voice.

"… yes, we did," Batman actually smiled and the Boy Wonder jumped onto his mentor crying underneath his mask. Artemis just buried he face into her sudo-parents and started to bawl.

"Artemis don't cry it is okay we are okay girly," Green Arrow comforted his side kick wondering what got her so worked up. His lover Black Canary just looked at him like a fool for not knowing how she felt toward Wally.


	6. Chapter 6 The Waiting Game

M'gann was walking down the hall with five cups of hot coco floating behind her. She had decided that it would be nice for the team to have a relaxing drink after the hard day that they had had. As she was walking to the room that the League was holding Wally she passed some of the women leaguers. M'gann looking at them decided to inspect their butts wondering if they had a more appropriate shape, the shape that Conner had expressed interest in with his wondering mind.

'Wow, their asses are huge!' M'gann gawked at the sight. Her butt looked small and almost flat compared to what they were walking around with! Is that what Conner really wanted out of her butt? M'gann thought of the enjoyment Conner would receive from this and she felt a new tingle that she hadn't ever experience before. She waved away distractions and continued her journey.

M'gann still felt a little insecure as she finished her walk toward Wally's room. As she entered the room everyone was in the room relaxing dressed in their civilian clothes. M'gann gave everyone in the room their cup and sat next to Conner on the sofa. Conner was sleeping with one of his arms sprawled out, and M'gann had taken the chance to cuddle.

Everyone was watching a professional basketball game to give the room some life. After the Med Bay had been opened it was a very hectic transition for the league and the team. The Med Bay was destroyed from the electrical discharge and the league was rushing to fix it. The team was held in the med bay while the league transported Wally to a safer room and made sure that the Watchtower wasn't going to shut off again.

Dick was now sitting in his civilian clothes and mask leaning back in one of the chairs near the foot of the bed. He had been through a lot today, almost too much for him. He was only paying half attention to the Basketball game. He was thinking about what it would take to break him. A scary thought he knew, but it was something he had to get a handle on. He slowly scanned over to Wally. It was nice to see him alive, but it still concerned him that Wally wasn't awake yet. It was almost as if Wally was in the middle of a tug of war between death and life and Robin couldn't shake this feeling that death was winning.

If one was to scan the room the next person to be noticed would be Kaldur. He was just sitting on what looked like a dresser that was opposite to the foot of the bed. Kaldur was wrapped in a blanket trying to regain as much heat as he could. Aquaman had fought with the boy over taking him home to regain strength, but Kaldur refused. He needed to stay with his team, and if that met freezing his ass off waiting for Wally to wake up, he would.

Then finally there was Artemis she was sitting at the top of the bed in a bigger chair. She was curled into a ball holding her knees with her eyes locked on Wally. She was wearing black leggings and her Gotham Academy sweater that she had found in Wally's bag. She didn't know what to feel. He was alive but he wasn't there. He was breathing but he wasn't warm. It didn't help that she could see part of his new scar that stretched up from his chest tonto his neck. She was rubbing his flash insignia that she found on the ground in the dirt back at Mount Justice. She was holding onto it so hard her knuckles were white. She only hoped that Wally was holding onto his life as tight as she was holding onto him.

The room gave off weird feelings that made it hard to read. So, when Batman passed by and investigated the room he was concerned. He needed to do something about it get their minds off their comrade and on something else but what?

"So, I know it isn't my place, but why did you shoot him down?" Dick had called across the room toward Artemis. Artemis just looked at Dick. How was she going to answer? Was she going to tell the truth? Was she going to play dumb?

"I don't know," Artemis just held herself tighter knowing that she just opened herself up to more questions, but she would answer, she would have to answer.

"Hey, look I'm not mad, and I am not accusing you of anything Artemis," Dick's voice had more life than before, " I was just curious Wally was going to tell me after his training, but we never got too deep into the topic," that was a lie. But when Dick was curious, he would do anything to find out the truth.

"Dick I honestly don't know what I was thinking," oh shit here came the tears, Artemis bit her cheek and continued to explain herself, "it has just been such a long day I don't want to answer this right now."

Dick nodded his head respecting his teammate. Artemis didn't know what to do she just wanted Wally to wake up so they could talk about what they were, and mainly so she could explain who was keeping them apart. That would have to wait for now.

The room's atmosphere was changed when Batman entered the room. They team knew the look he had on his face. But they were all praying that he was kidding that he truly wasn't about to do what he was going to do.

"Suit up and report in the Main Bay," His voice was cold.

"Are you kidding me?" Artemis raised her voice. She didn't think before she spoke and now she was wondering if those were going to be her famous last words.

"No, be there and ready in ten," Batman had no emotion just his own agenda.

M'gann and Artemis slowly walked to the room that had their suits. They really weren't in the mood for a mission. The whole dynamic of the team was off without Wally. He would be the one that would give everyone life and excitement about their mission. But sadly, Wally was still not awake.

Artemis was wondering what exactly this mission was about. She knew that evil never rests and appears at the worst times, but why did it have to appear now. They entered the room and began to undress. Artemis first took off her Gotham Academy sweater revealing a green bra. The toned teenager was now staring at the grey piece of cloth. She was trying to fix her mindset and get ready for the mission. This task was proving difficult.

Artemis pulled down her yoga pants showing now the perfect set of matching panties and bra. M'gann was just waiting for her friend to finish changing, because she just had to take off her clothes and shift into her new ones. M'gann took this time to examine her friend's body. Artemis' breast weren't as big as M'gann's however they were very perky and it made Artemis look all the more feminine. She continued to scan looking at the toned back of the hero noticing all the muscles that Artemis had developed at a young age. And finally, M'gann moved to Artemis' ass looking and examining it. M'gann felt disappointed that even Artemis had a better ass than her it was so plump and muscular it was surprising.

M'gann began to linger at Artemis' ass and she noticed. Artemis didn't know what to say was M'gann checking her out? Artemis controlled her breathing and decided to let the Martian finish her work. Artemis did quicken her pace in changing though trying to cover herself as quickly as she could.

As soon as both the girls were dressed hurried to the Main Bay hoping that they weren't late. The team was all there and Batman was messing with the computer. He looked up and noticed that both girls had finally showed up and were ready to be assigned.

" Scanners in the southern part of Florida are detecting certain seismographic waves that aren't normal considering the timing and the recurrence of the activity," Batman dove into the details, " We have sent scouts into the area and have found that Sports Master has been detected in the region. This is a stealth mission little radio contact. If you find Sports Master receive surveillance of him and only fight if necessary. You guys have been through a lot today please proceed with the up most safety."

"Florida haven't been there yet," Super boy mumbled as he became angrier that he was woken up from his nap to go sit in a swamp and spy on someone.

"You'll love it," Robin laughed back knowing stealth missions for the rest of the team were quite boring.

"Well, let's get to work," Aqualad spoke up. The team began to leave and started to change their uniforms into stealth mode.

"One more thing, Artemis has been requested by one of the Leaguers to help them with a stake out," Batman finished his final thought. The team just stopped in their tracks, in utter disbelief first they loss Wally and now Artemis was now gone. This was truly criminal. The team left while Artemis walked over to Batman seeking more details.

"Who wants to work with me?" She just glared at the man annoyed for the unexpected curve ball. Although grateful that she wouldn't have to deal with the possibility of fighting her father. The man simply turned his head toward the edge of the room and almost nodded.

"That would be me sweetie!" Black Canary yelled out. Artemis didn't know if she should be happy or embarrassed. She felt happy because her make believe mom was going on a mission with her. But something in the back of her mind made her think that the team heard Canary call her sweetie.

"Awesome," Artemis said in the most unenthusiastic way. Her and canary had similarities both had a rough childhood and attempted to put a stop to it. And, they had Green Arrow save their sorry butts when needed. Jeez Artemis loved the way Canary looked and dressed she was almost wondering if Canary would have her be her replacement when she retires.

"Go get into your civilian clothes we are going shopping!" Black Canary whispered underneath her breathe.

"You got to be shitting me…" Artemis couldn't believe that god had finally answered her prayer she couldn't go through a mission right now with Wally hurt she just wouldn't have the focus needed. She walked to her sudo mother and just hugged her as tight as she could.

"Awe love you too now go hurry and change we have a mission to do," Black Canary said as she was winking at the young girl.

Her breathing was torn, this decision was life or death. Artemis felt her pulse rising her knees began to stiffen which only happened mean she was engaged by a threat. Her glare became tighter as she finally made the decision.

"I'll take the green one!" Artemis laughed holding up the sweater she was torn between that and a black sweater, but she had decided that she needed more color in her wardrobe. Canary just walked over holding some blouses and some really cute pants that made Artemis jealous.

"Is that a color? Artemis are you okay should I call a doctor?" Canary joked with the young girl pretending to treat her like a paramedic.

"Stop! Stop!" Artemis began to feel embarrassed because Canary got her to squeal. The two stop and began walking to another section of the store just to parous not looking for anything just searching around.

"So… when were you going to tell me and Arrow?" Canary said while examining a pair of yoga pants.

"Tell you guys what? That I enjoy color? Or that I am ticklish?" Artemis Just joked around looking at sports bras that were about two sizes too big for her… but they were cute.

"Artemis I am not stupid," Canary spoke freely while holding the yoga pants up to herself, "I meant when were you going to tell us about your boyfriend?"

Artemis just froze, how had she found out? Artemis began to wonder who had snitched on the team to her. As she was ruling out everybody Canary noticed the awkward silence grow and looked over to her apprentice. Canary walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Wally told me not one of your other teammates," Canary just smiled, "Listen I approve of you two but don't make me have Arrow and Flash sit you two down and have the talk. And it probably would be better if you left those two out of the loop for now, they are both really sensitive to this stuff."

"You mean that they will probably fight over this?" Artemis knew what Canary was getting at those two never really saw eye to eye but that's who the world worked she guess through irony, "That's funny Wally would've probably made a star-crossed lovers joke right now."

Artemis began to tear up and Canary could only comfort her they both weren't sure when or if the speedster would wake up. Canary put the yoga pants back and walked over to her apprentice and hugged her, shielded her from the world for a second like a mother would, because that is what Artemis needed now.

Suddenly there was a recognizable sound that both heard. They both tensed up as suddenly surprising forces quickly heated the area as well as pushed the two up into the air. A grenade had exploded and sent the two flying into a wall. They both just laid there in the rubble of the store. Artemis from her assessment of herself was okay Canary had broken her fall. Artemis could tell that Canary was knocked out. Canary had taken most of the blast and didn't let go as the two were thrown into the wall.

Artemis was now trying to make sense of the situation scanning the room seeing if there was anyone there waiting for them to fight. Artemis couldn't make anything out she crawled out from under Canary to investigate. She didn't have any of her equipment so engaging someone right now wouldn't be the best idea.

"So, you survived," a male raspy voice broke through the silence of the wall, "I wasn't trying to hurt you or anyone I cleared the store before I threw the grenade."

This voice Artemis was trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, and just like the grenade it was recognizable but unidentified. She moved to a position to where she could have more cover if she was being stalked, she was going to make it hard for the opponent.

"Who are you?" Artemis yelled out after having a safer position, "What do you want?"

"Ouch, that hurts I know I haven't been around much, but you would think you would recognize your own father," Sports Master revealed himself.

Her father was here? How did he know that she was here? And more importantly if her was here who was the team investigating in Florida?

"Dad?" Artemis question still in disbelief. She didn't want to see him now or ever really. He was a dirt bag that left her and her family and that was something that couldn't be forgiven, "Whatever you are selling I am not buying just get out of here!"

"I know you are upset, but I just have one thing to tell you good pick," Her father called to his daughter, "I didn't know you had a thing for red heads, but good pick." Sports Master threw something on the ground and it created a distraction. When Artemis looked back up her father was gone.

One thing ran through her mind, how the hell did he know about Wally?


End file.
